the_impossible_qatarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Impossible Qatar 3
'''The Impossible Quiz 3 '''is the climax of the trilogy of tribute games by deet0109. As of 2/2/2018, it is complete. deet0109 says that there may only be 100 questions, as he is exhausting his question ideas. All 3 powerups made a return, as well as a new 'burger' powerup (W.I.P). The game is available in complete mode. Answers (Current) 0. Start 1. You're basically JD-Brony (who did release an MLP Quiz 3) 2. York peppermint patties (deet0109's opinion) 3. A bunch of trolls disturbing Wales (reference to when that Welsh town appeared in a crossword puzzle, the clue was 'Giggling troll follows Clancy, Larry, Billy and Peggy who howl, wrongly disturbing a place in Wales') 4. Bacon what? (Bacon > Baking) 5. The words 'the button' (Do NOT click the button until it is green) : SKIP: Click the button WHEN IT IS GREEN. 6. Wait a bit, and click on the box that appears 7. Chevrolet ('several As') 8. But I don't have a life : BONUS: The bottom right box 9. I can see a rainbow (reference to Sia's song 'Rainbow'.) 10. All of the above 11. DPRK (the only Juche) 12. They Qatar (caught her) 13. The bottom right one (The 'WRONG' is superimposed on the 'Poland') 14. Type 'STARLIGHT GLIMMER' (A reference to 'The Cutie Map') 15. Not Constantinople (the song 'Istanbul (Not Constantinople)' by They Might Be Giants.) 16. Fake (There is no TIQatar 4) 17. The Impossible Qatar Meta 18. 195 19. Type 'RUSSIA' 20. All of the answers are correct. 21. 19 (Don't click 21) 22. Je suis confus ('I am confused' in French) : SKIP: 'Collect skip' 23. Mathematical beauty 24. Southern Africa (bleephole) (Donald Trump quote) 25. ...belium. (From Q38 of TIQatar 1) 26. Duh... 27. Allahu Akbar (Isis > ISIS, and 'into a "bar"') 28. They did Nazi that coming 29. 2019 (year after 2018) 30. reference answer here (reference to Q79 of TIQatar 2) 31. 2012 (The world ended) (The fourth Ice Age movie) 32. Neigh York (Hovering on Manehattan does do something) 33. Tradition (Germany always anschlusses Poland) : 1UP: Press 1 and up on keyboard 34. They Hitler (hit her) 35. Type 'a' (A for awesome) (TIQatar Q71 reference) 36. Click on the question number (TIQatar Q63 reference) 37. Beringia (land bridge) (The Great Bridge is a movie) *If you are @UKball_Productions, 'The Impossible Quebec' would work too 38. 1/3 (how much of 'stones' is in 'the pyramid') 39. Click the green button. 40. That's quick maths (it's a meme) 41. Redial (Yourenigma reference) 42. Click the 42nd 42 : SKIP: Click the question #. 43. Pink Sheep 44. Rainbow Dash 45. JUST DO IT!! 46. What are you Ghana do about it? 47. Sm (samarium) (deet0109's opinion) 48. Click the green button. 49. Drag the middle of the screen away, and click on the 7542. 50. Both of them 51. w0w what an contrivance 52. Connection (Kurzgesagt reference) 53. 9 (Mercury Venus Earth Mars Ceres Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Haumea Makemake Eris Planet Nine) 54. Click on 'the mistake.' 55. Drag away the word 'Search!' 56. No (Bottom left box references JD-Brony again, who remastered their first two quizzes) 57. Pony Power (the name of an episode concept I wrote) 58. Pluto a planet (reference to the story by Unreal Universe) 59. moa dis si-of nee (arrows point towards it) 60. Drag the 'define pong' block out of the bottom right on 'Start' 61. Click a skip. (If you have none you must restart here.) 62. Click under the cake. (Mousing the cake give you an instant game over.) 63. Korea (they're marching together) 64. Bottom right one (I am sorry :3) 65. Don't do anything. 66. I'm 2/3 done (on a sheet of notebook paper) 67. Click on 'here' : BURGER: Type 'cast' 68. It's a mystery (The font is Mystery) 69. All of the above (they are all unfair) 70. Splapp-me-do 71. Buy some apples (Friendship is Witchcraft reference) 72. No 73. , 74. Top right (Pelvis is a hip bone, and a po is a chambering pot) 75. ...and it was delicious! (I 8 sum pi) : EASTER EGG: Press 'X' 76. Type 'U' and then 'R'. 77. The toothpick 78. 102 (atomic # of nobelium) 79. What Galacduck must do to survive (Kurzgesagt reference) 80. Click TheOdd1sOut. 81. DPRK (isolationist) 82. Hippo (Q74 reference) 83. @Finlandball (ded-ded-ded-ded was @pokemonmaster090909, and so is @Finlandball) 84. By standing next to a fan 85. deet0109's friend (true) 86. rawr (???) 87. Once (one Polish guy went to space) 88. Top right one (reference to TIQuiz Book) 89. Press 't' (Time begins with 't') 90. Botswana (reference to a Polandball comic) 91. It doesn't get out a latte 92. You would milk them 93. Crimea river (Cry me a river) 94. Massachusetts (MassACHOOsetts) 95. Idaho, Alaska. (I don't know, I'll ask her) 96. Nonexistent (TIQatar Meta reference) 97. Filler 98. One (in the cup, where the yogurt goes) 99. Click on the buttons in order: 7542. 100. NOOOOO! Trivia * The colors of 'The' and 'Impossible' on the title screen are switched from the previous games. * Questions 67 and 84-87 were thought up by some of deet0109's IRL friends. * The Impossible Qatar actually did get remastered by deet2017, so Q58 is now incorrect. However, there are a few questions that are incorrect now too, such as Q79 of TIQatar 2, because the dropped question appeared in TIQatar 3. Category:Games